Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to electrical switching apparatus such as for example, circuit breakers. The disclosed concept also relates to contact assemblies for electrical switching apparatus.
Background Information
Electrical apparatus, such as electrical switching apparatus or electrical meters used in power distribution systems, are often mounted on or within an electrical enclosure (e.g., without limitation, a panelboard; a load center; a meter breaker panel) either individually or in combination with other electrical meters or switchgear (e.g., without limitation, circuit switching devices and circuit interrupters such as circuit breakers, contactors, motor starters, motor controllers and other load controllers). Such circuit breakers are used to protect electrical circuitry from damage due to a trip condition, such as, for example, an overcurrent condition, an overload condition, an undervoltage condition, a relatively high level short circuit or fault condition, a ground fault or arc fault condition.
Molded case circuit breakers, for example, include at least one pair of separable contacts which are operated either manually by way of a handle disposed on the outside of the case, or automatically by way of a trip unit in response to the trip event. As the movable contacts move away from the stationary contacts, an electrical arc is formed in the space between the contacts. The arc provides a means for smoothly transitioning from a closed circuit to an open circuit, but produces a number of challenges to the circuit breaker designer. For example, extended arcing times result in excessive damage to the electrical contacts, particularly on higher amp rated devices. This damage causes elevated device resistance and subsequent failure due to exceeding temperature rise limits when conducting rated current.
There is thus room for improvement in electrical switching apparatus and in contact assemblies therefor.